


love takes time

by maniacarian



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Cutesy, Developing Relationship, Eventual Fluff, Feelings Realization, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Minor Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Romantic Fluff, Tags Are Hard, Tags May Change, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:00:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27818656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maniacarian/pseuds/maniacarian
Summary: "I want to tell you something but promise me you won't freak out, okay?" Doyoung says in near desperation, bordering on a plea, which in itself is almost an anomaly because Kim Doyoung, the proud Kim Doyoung, never beg.Now, that's weird."I think I like Jaehyun.""Kim Doyoung you are kidding," Ten says flatly after a beat of silence.orhow Doyoung belatedly realizes his feeling for his bestfriend since middle school a.k.a Jaehyun and tells his other bestfriend a.k.a Ten about it the next day.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun & Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung, Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung & Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten
Kudos: 27





	love takes time

**Author's Note:**

> OHMYGOD I CAN'T BELIEVE I JUST WROTE THIS ON MY PHONE AKSKSJSJAJ
> 
> My small, 5 inches screen phone since 2017. I'm so proud of her.
> 
> Here u go, a small floof from jaedo :*
> 
> P.S. English is not my first language, sorry in advance for any mistakes

The rain continues to drizzle softly outside the cafe as the two somewhat bestfriends enjoy their time with each other. It's been almost two weeks since the last time they sit to just talk over some drinks and this morning Doyoung texted Ten asking if he's free. The two made the time to meet at one of their favorite hang out place four hour later. Safe to say they quickly get past of the formalities and start to settle with their conversation. 

Until Ten feels a sudden shift in Doyoung's overall aura. He also notices his bestfriend's easiness melts away into something unlike before. Ten calmly waits for the taller to tell him what's bothering his mind. After all, Doyoung's not gonna text him without any preamble with just ' _hey, u free today?_ ' and nothing more if he doesn't have something important to say. He replies Johnny's messages while he waits. 

"Ten?"

The shorter male looks up from his phone and across the table when he heard the hesitant note in his bestfriend's voice. He couldn't help the sudden spike of worry inside his chest.

"What's the matter? Everything's fine?"

Doyoung shakes his head almost frantically, deepening the frown between Ten's eyebrow. "No, nothing's wrong. Everything's perfect."

This time Ten raises his brows, cause this could mean something might really wrong. Or not fine at all.

"I want to tell you something but promise me you won't freak out, okay?" Doyoung says in near desperation, bordering on a plea, which in itself is almost an anomaly because Kim Doyoung, _the proud Kim Doyoung_ , never beg. 

Now, _that's_ weird. Doyoung's not usually hesitant about the things he talks, always addressing any topic heads on with no beating around the bush. Simply said, being blunt, _straightforward_ , is what makes them bestfriends with each other. 

"What? You love me? I already know that, honey, nothing's new. Everyone loves me. But unfortunately Johnny got me first," Ten jokes with a wink, trying to dissolve the uprising tension into the previous calmness.

Sure enough, Doyoung's nervousness seems to dissipate a little if only to sneer at Ten. At least he doesn't seem as wrung out as before.

"Oh, on second thought, I could ask him if he'd be interested in threesome or some kind of polyamory," Ten adds, greasy smile plastered on his face.

Doyoung smacks his hand with a glare, eyes flitting nervously around them to check if anyone has heard what his bestfriend said, pinching Ten's hand when he finds an old lady across their table looking weirdly at them. He starts to think that telling him about whatever he's going to tell him is not an entirely good idea. 

"What the fuck, Ten, ew! You're disgusting. Don't make me regret for trying to talk to you about this!"

The said male cackles at the appaled look on Doyoung's usually calm face. Messing up with him has always been fun, ever since the latter's been toying with the possibility of being a bi, or even gay. Ten's always there while Doyoung's confused and unsure, joking around with him through his life changing moment, simultaneously reminding him that it's not something to toy around either. 

"Sorry, I can't help it," the laughs morph into quiet chuckles. Mirth still dancing on his eyes when Ten finally asks, "So, what is it you want to tell me?" 

Ten watches as the previous restlessness creeps back up into the taller's face and eyes. The bouncing leg Doyoung tends to unconsciously do whenever he's in a nervous wreck only proves it further. He promptly takes Doyoung's hands and starts to rub circles on its back.

"Doie, you know you can tell me anything, right? I won't judge you. Maybe I'll tease you a little but you should know that already."

The corners of Doyoung's lips pulled into a faint smile as he take a slightly shaky breath. "I know, I know. It's just—I think, uh—" 

"Spill."

Doyoung grips Ten's hands at the sudden command, not expecting the reaction at all and to be honest he's slightly startled. His eyebrows turn into a frown but Ten is grinning at him in that easy way that never fails to put him at ease. Doyoung sighs. 

"I think I like Jaehyun."

Ten reacts with a questioning hum and the brows almost touching his hairlines tells Doyoung he's surprised enough that he also grips his hands. Doyoung licks his lips, quickly continuing whatever that needs to be said.

"No, no, I mean apparently I like him—" 

"Apparently," Ten parrots. 

"—yes, uh, definitely. And maybe I'm in love with him."

There's nothing after that. Doyoung stares at his friend in anticipation while said friend doesn't even move an inch. 

"Kim Doyoung you _are_ kidding," Ten says flatly after a beat of silence. Doyoung really wants to smack him across his head. 

"Am I?" Doyoung gives his own deadpan expression before trying to explain himself. "Look, I know this is so sudden and like, out of nowhere—"

"NO, IDIOT!" Ten interupts, he knows it's rude but he has to. "I thought you two are in some kind of relationship with no label cos, I dunno, some people just don't want to bother with labels? That what you two have doesn't apply to whatever labels out there? So I thought you're literally kidding when you're telling me this _now_. Turns out you didn't even realize what you feels. I can't believe this!" 

"What," Doyoung purses his lips.

"Gosh, Doie, I know sometimes you can be so stupid but this?" 

"Well Jaehyun didn't tell me anything!" Doyoung tries to defend himself, albeit he knows it's futile. 

"Of course he won't! You know how he cares about you more than anything and will absolutely do whatever it is that would make you comfortable. And if it means telling you something could possibly make you uncomfortable, he'd definitely choose silence," Ten refutes, slightly amused and a little annoyed, but then continues with an annoying grin. "I bet he thought your dumb ass doesn't even realize he's been crushing on you all this time."

Doyoung lets go of the smaller hands to rub his face. "I know, okay? You don't have to remind me about that," he huffs almost indignantly.

Because, of course, _he knows_ since he never realized that behind everything the younger does, Jaehyun's been harboring a feeling which is not entirely platonic for him. He didn't know how could he be so clueless that he also failed to notice his own growing affection toward the said male. Doyoung's never felt so stupid in all his life, and he hates to agree with Ten that sometimes he's indeed _that_ dumb for not realizing it sooner. 

"Really, Doyoung? You've got to be kidding me," Ten lets out a snort before it turns into a full blown laughter. Doyoung kicks his leg when people start to turn their heads to their direction. 

"I hate you," he hisses with venom. 

"Holyshit this has to be the most hilarious and annoying thing at the same time! I can't decide whether I have to mock you or punch some senses into your head. Should I do both?" Ten still shakes with laughter. 

Doyoung looks hurt for a moment, which if Ten didn't know better he would think so too. But Doyoung's just annoyed that he laughs at his misery, that's all. 

"You’re lucky because you're cute that I love you so much and good enough to not let Jaehyun suffer alone if I kill you," Ten smiles sweetly. 

"This is what makes me didn't want to tell you in the first place," Doyoung mutters almost petulantly.

Yet they know that it's just an excuse, they know Doyoung's really nervous about the whole thing because Jaehyun is his bestfriend since middle school and the fear of ruining things between them is very much real. Doyoung needs someone to talk about this, he knows Ten is the best choice among other people he got the privilege to call friends, despite his annoying behavior.

Ten has been his other balancing pillar since the beginning of his college days ( _the other one being Jaehyun_ ), strong and reliable but also full of care all at once. And he's never failed him this far. Sometimes he really need to reminds himself that he also loves Ten. Not as much as he loves Jaehyun though, not after he realized his feeling for the latter. 

"What are you going to do, then? Cos if I'm being honest I'm going to ask you to tell him right at this moment," Ten stares challengingly at Doyoung. 

"No need, already did," the taller responses almost nonchalantly. 

Ten raises his brows, leaning slightly on the table looking at Doyoung expectantly. "Now, _this_ is interesting. How did it go? Who confessed first? Was it you?" 

"I... kind of blurted it out while we were watching some reruns on the TV yesterday?" Doyoung sheepishly says. 

"Are you fucking serious? Oh my god, look at you! Not only you belatedly realize your feeling for your own bestfriend but you also confessed in the least elegant way!" 

"Seriously Ten, you don't need to constantly roast me about this. Jaehyun's been doing that everytime he has the chance and it's only yesterday."

The smaller snickers annoyingly, "Damn right he should!" 

Doyoung rolls his eyes in fond exasperation, much to his own chagrin. Talking to someone other than Jaehyun about the development in their relationship helps him clear his head and ease the tension a lot better than he expected. But he's not gonna give Ten the satisfaction of knowing that. 

"I should've just talk to Johnny about this," Doyoung shakes his head for added dramatic effect. 

"It's gonna be worse than our talk, trust me. He's just gonna coo at you cos he'd think that you're cute and shit after you realized your own feeling and you're gonna be super embarrassed about it later."

The taller snorts. He hates to admit that Ten is also right about this so he silently agrees. 

"So, what's your status now, loverboy?" 

Doyoung gives Ten his best glare, but answering his question nonetheless. "We decided to forgo any labels and trying to ease into things in a... leisure pace? Slow? Unrushed? Dunno, but definitely no rush."

"Right you don't really need any labels anyway, you two scream old married couple vibes already," Ten mutters with a shrug. 

The boy before him gives a weak kick to his foot although he's laughing, red painting his cheeks. "It's true tho, you're right, if you really think about it," he reasons. 

Ten frowns, "What are you talking about?" 

"Labels," Doyoung looks at him straight in the eyes before shrugging. "I don't think there's an appropriate one for us. Well at least we feel thay way."

"Sure, sure, not all people born with their soulmate being their friend since forever, Doie." 

Ten laughs and dodges when Doyoung attempts for another kick to his shin. The thought of going home and snuggling with Jaehyun is so tempting now that he doesn't have to worry if his bestfriend's going to think he's weird from the amount of snuggles he wants from a, well, _bestfriend_. 

"I want to go home," Doyoung whines. If only the rain will let him. He didn't bring his umbrella since it didn't seem like it was going to rain when he went here. Now he's stuck with an insufferrable Ten, a version of Ten he'd like to avoid at all cost. 

"Don’t you dare thinking our talk ends here, sweetheart. I need details. And when I say details, it means I also want to know whether you two fuck or not after what I suppose was a sweet, lovely revelation."

"I swear to god, Ten, what the hell!" Doyoung has to suppress the desire to strangle his so called bestfriend and wreak havoc inside the quaint cafe. His face feels so hot he just wants the ground to open up and swallow him already. Screw his bestfriend and his budding love life. 

**Author's Note:**

> It's been cloudy and almost constantly raining here. Writing on a phone is hard but connecting my laptop to the internet is especially harder with this kind of weather. The connection is poor and I don't want to yeet my laptop in frustration since that's the only one I have lol
> 
> Next chapter will be the revelation ;) 
> 
> Thank you for your time reading this, I hope u have a good day! Much love xoxo <3


End file.
